


Little Things Make Me Want You

by starshark



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sassgate, Size Difference, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshark/pseuds/starshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDW MTMTE-verse/NSFW/Sticky/Tailgate x Cyclonus <br/>Cyclonus finally gets to spend a night with his developing crush. Aaaahhhhh this is in response to/inspired by Kusu's lovely fanart of the two. It gets super sucky at the end I'm sorry. I'll write better next time when I'm not half asleep. I think artoni's fic drabble about this pair came out way better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things Make Me Want You

It had been grating on him for weeks, the building desire that heated him from his core and seeped through every system throughout every passing day. Cyclonus swore he'd never have pinned himself as having a minibot fetish, but every little quirk of a hip or flash of a visor from that blasted little bot was putting him on edge.

The problem started out innocently, as was often the case. Tailgate had been talking to mechs completely unrelated about something amusing, just as Cyclonus was making rounds nearby. His audials picked up a sweet lilt of a laugh and he'd turned to catch a glimpse, only to find his gaze lingering a little too long. He'd grinned inwardly, optics dimming to lowlight. 'Cute,' was his thought; but he'd been able to brush it off then and move on.

Except the feeling didn't pass. Instead, it rooted itself rather firmly into him, putting the little white and blue mech to the forefront of his processor just enough so that he seemed to always notice the little things. His stride, his habit of showing emotion through the brightness of his visor, little maddening things that eventually piled up into such a mess that it finally dawned on Cyclonus what was happening. He was developing a crush. Or at least.. an intense desire to have this mech for himself. Be it permanently or only for interfacing purposes, he didn't find himself minding either. Just the idea of having the little thing was enough. For a while.

It was when Tailgate had unknowingly bent his frame in a way that, normally, wouldn't be erotic in the least, making Cyclonus grit his dentae and scrape the backs of his lip plates, that the single-horned mech knew it was getting to be too much. He'd have to make a move.

Of course, that was days ago as well. As it stood currently, he was right where he wanted to be, fidgeting around in his living chamber as Tailgate explored the small room, sipping on the small cube of very closely guarded high grade Cyclonus had managed to squirrel away. The lilting voice was commenting on the lack of decor, how sometimes he wished they'd had more time to prepare for such a lengthy trip, especially now that they even had the chance at all to settle down. Cyclonus merely nodded when it was logical, giving vague responses that eventually earned a queer look from the smaller bot, then a frown behind his mask.

"You're really not listening to anything I'm saying, are you? If you didn't really want me here, I'll head out."

Cyclonus jolted, composing himself and shaking his helm. "Don't leave. I invited you for a reason."

"Mmn, and that would be? I mean as fun as it is to stand around with a cube talking about the wall colour… I'd like to know what you really called me in for."

A good a time as any to be blunt, he figured. Without so much as a vent to reassure himself, he said simply, "I'm interested in you. In the sexual sense. If it came to be, I'd like to get to know you better, but as it stands now I'd like to interface with you."

There was a long pause, the silence pregnant with awkward tension. Tailgate finally broke, with the aura of that same weird look despite his facial coverings. "Uhhhh, well that wasn't totally blunt and awkward at all."

Cyclonus merely gave the other a deadpan stare, his usual one. Which didn't help any either. Tailgate ended up shifting on his pedes, his visor going dim with thought. The silence was long again, until the larger mech patted next to him on the berth where he was perched. Tailgate took a moment to stare, then shrugged and closed the distance between them, sitting easily, plopping his cube on a shelf as he passed it. "So, you want to 'face with me? Where did that come from?"

"I've wanted to for quite some time. I have just been waiting for an opportune time."

"An opportune time?"

"I had to be sure you weren't seeing anyone."

"Tch, you really do your research don't you? Hm. I guess I can't really be mad at you for at doing that much just out of interest and not knowing if I'd reject you anyway."

An optic ridge just under Cyclonus' broken horn twitched. He hadn't prepared himself for rejection. The twitch hadn't gone unnoticed though, and Tailgate laughed lightly, nudging the purple mech. "Hadn't set yourself up for that?"

He couldn't really lie. "Mmn.. no. I was suspecting I would be successful."

"Yeah, you were definitely a 'Con at one point. You're still fragging cocky."

Cyclonus was about to retort, but he choked as a pair of small legs slid themselves onto either side of his hips, followed by a few deft traces of tiny fingers going round and round on his chassis. Tailgate was smirking, he could tell by the odd semi-glow in the minibot's visor. Not one to pass up an opportunity when it perched itself in his lap, he rumbled lowly, his frame vibrating in a way that made Tailgate shiver and make an appreciative little noise. He grinned some as well, daring to stroke the tips of his claws against Tailgate's side. "And I will pretend it's my cockiness that's inspiring you to take the plunge and accept my offer."

"Heh, I'll let you keep thinking that then. But yeah, I accept. Why not?"

"You're quite cocky yourself when you have the mind to be."

"Problem?"

Cyclonus rumbled again, tugging the smaller mech closer, his hands finding seams along the other's backstruts and teasing along them, the sensations giving birth to gasping quivers from the white and blue mech. "Not in the least, Tailgate."

With only a little moan as a response, Tailgate arched up into the larger mech, his vents cycling a little wider, not blasting just yet. Cyclonus was relishing the small reactions, testing and teasing along the pathways of various seam lines, seeing which ones elicited the most response, which ones weren't as well tuned as others. Tailgate seemed to be ejoying himself, so he took his time, carefully plucking over the smaller's hips and waist, where he seemed to be the most squirmy when touched, tucking his mouth into the crook of the other's neck to nip at his throat cabling, notched lips delicately fitting around a main energon line and nibbling it fondly.

When the mech in his lap started to squirm and writhe for more attention, Cyclonus pulled back slowly, turning them over to rest atop of Tailgate. The heat was oozing from his core like a lava run into every inch of his frame as well, pooled the most in his nether region, just behind his arrays. He growled softly, canting his hips and grinding against the berth at first until he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with that. A little awkwardly, he shifted and pressed their pelvises together, gasping at the heat radiating from Tailgate's panel, even flushing when the smaller mech chuckled.

"Hehe, you're cute when you're like this, Cyclonus."

The once Con growled lowly, grasping Tailgate's hips and grinding down hard into them, making both mechs gasp, moans eking from their vocalizers. "Ghh— you're the cute one.."

As if to retaliate, Tailgate's panel locks suddenly disengaged, and the slip of metal slid back into its catchments, the rims of both arrays already beaded with lubricant. He gave Cyclonus his most sultry pose, to which the purple mech growled in response before descending on the other, focusing a talented thumb on rubbing over Tailgate's spike housing, pressing the cover teasingly, his own panel slowly slipping back as well.

Tailgate didn't let that slide past him, and tried to wriggle his arms in front of him to return the favor, only to have Cyclonus make a dissenting noise and squirm, lifting back and away to let Tailgate see both of his housings open. His spike pressurized easily, throbbing lightly as the ridges lifted and rippled in aroused showiness. Softly glowing fluids were already leaking from the tip, further emphasizing Cyclonus' need as he knelt there, panting, wanting. Tailgate attempted to move, but was pushed down easily with one large hand before it slid to his waist and further down, tracing across his pelvis once more.

Getting the hint, the last bit of metal covering slid aside and Tailgate exposed himself to the mech above him, his spike proportionate to his body size but rather nicely shaped. Cyclonus noted to himself that the size was quite a bit different than what he was used to. Smaller. Much smaller. But when Galvatron had been his past lover, there wasn't much he could do to compare. However, the ache in his valve made it clear that his frame didn't care one way or another, as long as it got what it had been wanting.

It most definitely wanted the panting and gently writhing mech beneath him.

In a move that surprised Tailgate, he shifted his hips so he was straddling over the other, balancing himself on his hands positioned just behind his legs. His valve was lined up so perfectly already, he had half a mind to stop the business of going slow and savouring it and just sink right onto the length. He just barely managed to keep composure of himself, and after a few rubs of his valve rim along the deliciously textured underside of Tailgate's spike, finally shifted and allowed it to slide within him.

Oh. He hadn't been expecting that. The texture was even more amazing than he'd originally thought, and though there wasn't much in length or girth, the fact that Cyclonus' valve had gone untouched for so long helped in tightening him back up enough so that he could feel every pulse. His optics widened, claws digging into the sheet on his berth, and he didn't try to restrain the moan that worked its way through him.

He started to move then, arched back and letting his helm hang against the back of his shoulders, riding Tailgate slow but deep as the smaller gasped and groaned for him, grasping at his thighs, tugging him into every thrust. He vaguely felt a hand wrapping around his own spike at one point, but was too lost in the sensations inside of him to care much for it. The heat he'd been carrying around like a weight had flared up inside him, making him hypersensitive to every slide of every ridge against his caliper nodes, and he tightened up around them with gasps of pleasure.

He didn't know when Tailgate had started to cry his name, but when he leaned forward to check on his little lover, he was pulled in for what would have been a kiss, if Tailgate's mask hadn't been a hindrance. His optics dimmed, vents switching on even higher at the sweet gesture, hips starting to grind back and forth more than thrust. The leaking from his spike hadn't stopped either, and slowly joined the small pool of lubricant forming just under his valve rim on Tailgate's pelvis.

He let the pleasure build just as gradually as he'd let his desire grow, but soon enough he felt Tailgate's grip on him tighten, one hand pawing his shoulder lightly as the other cupped around behind his helm, holding their faces close together, both flushed from the energy output. Cyclonus was panting in tandem with his smaller lover, valve rippling as it started to climb towards overload, gushing more fluids, making Cyclonus wince.

"T-Tailgate.."

"I'm close too… Oh frag you're tight and perfect—!"

He flushed more at the compliment, suddenly pitching his hips into a much quicker rhythm, riding Tailgate hard, arching back as the tension rose to an unbearable point. And just as suddenly, he crashed into overload, yelling out for the other, toeplates curling and claws practically tearing holes into his sheet. He could feel his valve clamp down impossibly tight, the calipers stroking and milking Tailgate of his own overload, wanting to be filled, while his spike jolted and spurted, covering Tailgate's chassis in a stream of hot transfluid, staining him a shimmery silver purple.

It was those ripples of strong calipers that finally tipped Tailgate over as well, and with an equally loud cry of Cyclonus' name, he bucked up and sat up enough to clutch to him, jerking his hips as his spike swelled and bursted with fluid, quickly occupying what little empty space there was in the valve he was buried in, leaking from the edges even with the tightness of Cyclonus' valve.

They stayed tense and strung up on a high for a long few moments, then all together collapsed, venting heavily, basking in the proverbial afterglow.

Tailgate spoke first again, nuzzling lightly against Cyclonus' helm, smirking and giving a soft touch to the larger's spike, which twitched and made the purple mech groan unwantingly. "Hehe, next time.. let's use this~ Would hate to waste such a lovely thing~"


End file.
